A New Dream
by LadyLefaye
Summary: An alternate ending to the series. Instead of Isabella revealing her secret willingly, Yukari discovers it as the result of a drunken kiss at their graduation celebration. GeorgeYukari, YukariIsabella, GeorgeIsabellaYukari
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I just recently watched the entire Paradise Kiss series, and I was very unhappy with how the story ending. This fic offers an alternate ending that is a bit happier. It will have a lemon scene with George, Yukari and Isabella, but the steamier stuff will be contained almost entirely in chapter 2. If that's not the sort of stuff you want to read, you can safely skip the entire second chapter, and it shouldn't affect your understanding of the rest of the story. Hopefully that will help everyone be able to enjoy the story!

Also, you should know that I wrote this story based off of the anime, not the manga. In the anime, they wait until almost the end of the series to reveal that Isabella is a man...it took me completely by surprise. I've just recently started reading the manga, and I found out that Yukari knows right from the start that Isabella is a man in the manga. I've written this story based on the assumption that she believes Isabella is a woman. Hope that makes sense!

* * *

Yukari stares forlornly at the rest of the group gathered in the atelier. She knows that this is supposed to be a time for celebration, but she also knows that nothing will ever be the same after this night. George would be leaving for Paris tomorrow, and Miwako, Arashi, and Isabella would all begin pursuing their own careers without him. The dream that was Paradise Kiss would fade until it was nothing but a glimmering memory in the distance…it would never be a reality. They were supposed to be celebrating their graduation, but all Yukari could see was the beginning of the end.

"You know," says a lilting voice from behind her, startling Yukari out of her reverie, "most people do not begin missing those they love until they are actually gone. Things will change…it is the way of life, but now is not the time for sadness. You should embrace these last moments with all the joy you can give, Carrie."

"How can you be so calm, Isabella?" Yukari asks angrily. "Our makeshift family is breaking apart, and George…George is leaving us all! The rest I could possibly bear to lose, but the thought of George truly going leaves me empty inside."

"Perhaps this will help you," Isabella says with a small smile as she hands Yukari a glass of red wine. "Let its warmth fill the emptiness inside you so that you can forget for the moment that George will be gone tomorrow and remember that he is still here tonight."

Yukari takes the glass with a wary look. She usually preferred to stick to nonalcoholic beverages…what George would typically call "kids drinks"…but tonight she longs for anything that will take away the emptiness and help her stand firm in her decision to put her career before love. And Isabella had worked so hard to prepare a lovely party…it would be disrespectful to let her sour mood make the occasion anything less than a success.

"I'm sorry," Yukari says softly. "I will do my best to enjoy our last night together." That said, she gives a firm nod and quickly downs the entire glass of wine, coughing slightly at the surprising warmth that spreads its way down her throat and into her stomach.

"Not so quickly, Carrie!" Isabella says with a laugh. "Just like our time together, fine wine is meant to be savored. You must breathe in its scent until it fills your senses, drinking it in small doses so that you can appreciate every drop. And besides…we wouldn't want you passing out so early in the evening…you'll hardly enjoy the party if you spend the whole night asleep on the couch!"

'I'm very sorry!" Yukari says again, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Not to worry," Isabella says gently. "We'll try again, yes?" This said, she pours Yukari another glass, and hooking her arm through the other girl's elbow, she leads her towards the rest of the group.

As Yukari draws near, George watches her with hungry eyes. She stops several feet from him and turns her head away shyly, but George will have none of that. Taking a step forward, he runs his hand lightly over the bare skin of her arm until he reaches her wine glass. Holding her hand in his, he lifts the glass to his nose and breathes deeply before leaning forward and stealing a kiss, tasting the remnants of the wine that still cling to her lips.

"A fine vintage," he says with a sly smile, "and its taste has only improved with time. You'd best be careful though," he whispers in her ear. "I have no qualms about taking advantage of you while you are drunk."

"Perhaps that is what I am hoping for," Yukari says with a wink, laughing as George's eyes widen in surprise. He is not used to her being so forward.

"You should drink wine more often," George replies, topping off her glass and giving her a wink of his own.

Yukari lets the warmth of the wine loosen her tongue and lift her spirits. She laughs boisterously with Miwako and Arashi and flirts shamelessly with George. After about her sixth glass though, she notices with a frown that the bottle is now empty. With a slight waver to her step, she stumbles to the bar in search of another bottle. A silky, gloved hand reaches out to steady her.

"I think you may have had enough for one night," Isabella chides gently.

"I'm just doing what you told me and having a good time," Yukari pouts, looking up to glare sullenly at Isabella.

However, when their eyes meet, Yukari's face suddenly flushes as she is drawn back into the memory of their first meeting. She had been running down the street trying to escape Arashi, and she had run headlong into Isabella. In the end, she had been clutching the other woman for support much like she was now. And just like that first time, she feels a strange fluttering sensation in her stomach…the same feeling she gets every time George comes near her. George's presence is so overwhelming, that she assumed all of her fluttery emotions must stem from him. She had forgotten that Isabella alone could also produce such a reaction from her.

"You know," Yukari says dreamily, "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met…I thought you were an angel when I first saw you. I don't understand why George chose me to model his dress when he has you. I've seen so many beautiful women since I started modeling, but none of them compare to you. None of them make me feel like you."

Isabella gives her a stunned look, her eyes opening wide and her body trembling slightly. Then Yukari feels a strong pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"And how is it that she makes you feel?" a seductive voice whispers in her ear.

Yukari sighs, melting into George's embrace. "She makes me feel flushed and giddy," Yukari giggles.

"It's so confusing…" she continues in a pouty voice. "I don't feel this way around any other woman, but sometimes when I see her, I wish she would touch me the way you do, George."

"Oh?" he says, sliding his cool hands underneath Yukari's blouse to caress the soft skin of her stomach just below her breasts. "Touch you like this?" he asks.

"Yes," Yukari whispers, arching into George's touch.

"And like this?" he asks, turning her head to kiss her mouth before trailing light kisses along her jaw and neck.

"Yes, oh yes!" she sighs, her eyes half-closed in a blissful, dream-like state.

George reaches one hand out to Isabella while holding Yukari close with the other. Isabella's breaths are coming in dainty little gasps, and for a moment, George is afraid she is going to run. But then she tentatively places her hand in his, her eyes wide with fear.

"Do you like the sound of that, Isabella?" George asks as he pulls her in close. Her only response is to allow her lips to inch closer and closer to Yukari's until her whole body is trembling and she is kissing the girl desperately.

Yukari eagerly accepts the kiss, allowing George to press her body flush against the other woman as his hands run freely under her shirt and his mouth plays havoc with the pale expanse of her neck. Yukari is surprised at the feel of it all. She had expected Isabella's body to be soft and yielding, a stark contrast to the hard angles and lines of George's body, but through the layers of ruffles and lace, Isabella feels strikingly similar. In her drunken haze, she could almost convince herself that the same hardness that was being rubbed against her from behind was also being pressed into her from the front, but it had to be some trick of Isabella's elaborate clothing…some piece of boning or support hidden in the cloth to help it keep its shape…women definitely did not have that sort of reaction when they were aroused.

Pushing her confused thoughts to the back of her mind, Yukari reaches her hand up to cup the other woman's face, longing to deepen the kiss and explore further during this moment of rare abandon. But the moment her fingertips slide across Isabella's face, she realizes that she is not imagining things, and she recoils in shock. Makeup can only fool the eyes, and her fingers clearly felt what her eyes could not see…the beginnings of tomorrow morning's stubble.

"It…it can't be!" she exclaims. "You…you're a man?"

Isabella backs away as if she had been slapped, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "You are my dear friend…I should have told you sooner. What a shameful creature you must think I am," Isabella cries softly, her head hung in humiliation. "I have never felt comfortable living as a man…" she whispers as her tears begin to streak down her face.

"Shhhh…" Yukari replies, struggling away from George's arms and rushing forward to pull Isabella into a loving embrace. "No explanations are necessary between us. I think deep down I have always known. That is why only you, out of all the exquisite women in the world, can make my heart flutter. But you are still Isabella…the most beautiful woman I have ever met…no matter what body you were born into."

Isabella holds Yukari tightly, peppering her face with butterfly kisses. George allows them a short time to have their moment before he silently comes up next to them and begins to stroke their arms. "This doesn't have to end here, you know. Come back to my apartment with me…both of you…and I will turn your tears into cries of pleasure."

"But the party…Miwako…Arashi!" Yukari gasps, her eyes widening in fear at the thought that her other two friends may have been silently watching all that had just occurred.

George motions his head towards the back room, where the muffled sounds of panting and groaning can be heard. "Our friends seemed to have abandoned the party in favor of their own sort of fun. Let's leave them their privacy and go have some fun of our own," George says with a sly grin, his voice brimming with confidence.

Mutely, Yukari and Isabella both nod their heads, trembling slightly. Like frightened schoolgirls, they clasp each other's hand tightly as they follow George to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **As I mentioned before, this chapter is almost entirely a lemon scene. I tried my best to not be too graphic, but still, if sex scenes aren't your cup of tea, you can just skip to the next chapter. I separated the chapters this way so that you could skip this scene if you wanted and still be able to enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

Yukari is surprised how Isabella can still be…Isabella, even when she is completely devoid of her mask. Her long, dyed locks, falling in purple waves over the smooth muscles of her chest, and her face, free of the layers of makeup and false eyelashes she is prone to wear, still somehow seem distinctly feminine. Even when she allows her eyes to travel lower and gaze on the long length of Isabella's erection, Yukari cannot think of her as anything other than "she." 

"What is your name…your real name?" Yukari whispers as she runs her fingers lovingly through Isabella's hair.

"My real name is Isabella," she replies coyly, "but the name I was born with was Yamamoto Daisuke. That name pains me though…I have not been that person for many years."

"Even now…even like this," Yukari says softly as she runs her hand down Isabella's chest and lightly traces her manhood, "you are still Isabella to me."

"I'm so glad," she says with a shuddering sigh. "I've always been afraid that I could not be with a woman this way. Men who love men have always found me intriguing, but women who love women have always been frightened when I reveal my true body. However, whether they love or hate me, they all see a man dressed in women's clothing. No one has ever understood that I am actually a woman dressed in a man's body…no one except George."

"I can't claim I fully understand," Yukari replies gently, "but I accept you as you are. I am not frightened."

Isabella leans in to give Yukari a tender kiss but leaps away when she hears the bedroom door open.

"You're not trying to start without me, are you ladies?" George asks, his demeanor full of confidence even though he too is completely naked.

"You were taking so long, George…we got bored waiting," Yukari says with a sexy pout as she runs her hands seductively over Isabella's body, trying to tease George because he took so long to come back.

"I see I will have to teach you patience," George replies in a low voice as he walks over to the bed. "Do you trust me, Yukari?" he asks, taking both her hands and pinning them over her head.

Yukari's eyes open wide with fear. She had always refused to plays these kinds of games with George, no matter how often he asked. Perhaps it was the remaining alcohol in her system helping to relax her, or perhaps on this last night together with him she had finally decided to trust him completely, but Yukari only hesitates a moment before nodding her head and relaxing under his restraining grip.

"Good, good," he says, pulling away from her and reaching into the bag of supplies he had brought back into the room with him. He pulls out a pair of padded leather handcuffs and clasps them around her wrists. Then he attaches a chain to the connector between the cuffs and pulls tightly until Yukari's arms are stretched above her head. When he is satisfied with her position, he wraps the chain around the frame of the bed and locks it with a padlock.

"Still trust me?" he murmurs into her ear, enjoying the rapid gasps of breath she is taking due to being restrained in such a way.

"I still trust you," Yukari whispers with a shuddered breath.

"Excellent," George replies as he reaches into his bag again. This time he pulls out a set of leather ankle cuffs, and almost reverently, he places them on Yukari and locks her legs in a spread eagle position.

"Now for the final touch." Reaching into his bag once more, he pulls out a thick, plush blue towel. Raising Yukari's hips, he slides the towel under her, placing a tender kiss on her stomach when he is finished. "I plan on things getting deliciously messy," he states. "Wouldn't want to ruin the expensive bedding, now would I?"

Yukari laughs slightly at his sheer arrogance, and that small release helps drain some of the tension out of her limbs. But she can't help but notice how quiet Isabella is being, and it is making her slightly nervous.

"Isn't she beautiful?" George asks Isabella as he takes a moment to admire his handiwork.

"She is exquisite," Isabella replies, not taking her eyes off of Yukari for a moment.

George moves Isabella's hair to the side, placing several languid kisses along her neck before he murmurs into her ear, "I want you to show me how much you appreciate my artwork. I want to watch you worship her with your mouth until she is wet and dripping and completely ready for us."

Isabella nods, crawling away from George and up the Yukari's prone form, graceful as a cat. She looks into the girl's eyes until Yukari gives a soft nod of consent. Isabella kisses her softly, languidly exploring Yukari's mouth before she begins to trail her kisses lower. Yukari lets out small mewls of satisfaction as Isabella uses her mouth to explore her body in an ever descending spiral.

George moves to sit in a chair at the end of the bed, lightly stroking himself as he watches his two most beautiful creations writhe in shared ecstasy. The sight of them together is more beautiful than anything he has ever designed…so achingly stunning that when Isabella's mouth and nimble fingers finally reach their destination between Yukari's legs, causing her to thrash against her chains and ultimately wail out in release, George is forced to stop touching himself and grip the arms of his chair until his knuckles turn white as he gasps to regain control over his own body.

George knows that he cannot afford to lose himself in his own lust just yet. He wishes this to be a night unsurpassed by any other, and for that to occur, he must be in total control…not just of them…but of his own bodily reactions as well.

Taking a steadying breath, he walks over to the bed where Isabella is kneeling, her face pressed against Yukari's stomach as she trembles in excitement. "Is she ready?" George asks in a low voice as his tilts Isabella's face towards his own.

"Yes," Isabella whispers, her breath catching in her throat.

"And are you ready?" George asks gently, stroking his thumb over her cheek in a soft caress.

"Yes," she replies again, forcing her body to stop its shaking.

"Then I suggest we proceed," George says, his voice dripping with promise. Carefully, he positions Isabella between Yukari's legs. Taking her erection in his hand, he places it over Yukari's center before pressing firmly against Isabella's lower back, causing her to slide completely into the other woman in one graceful motion. Both women let out a gasp of pleasure at the sudden completeness, and George soothes them both with light caresses, saying, "take a moment to adjust…I will be ready momentarily."

Yukari marvels at how different Isabella feels from George. Back at the atelier, she had thought their bodies were remarkably similar, but now she realizes how superficial those similarities really are. While George uses his body to control and excite, Isabella uses hers to give comfort as well as pleasure. Every time George was inside her, she felt like she would burst at the seams, and he would push her farther and farther until she had no choice but to spill over, losing herself completely to his will.

Isabella does not make her feel nearly so stretched, but that is not necessarily a bad thing. Instead, she feels sated…complete…similar to how she feels after one of Isabella's wonderful meals. She could lie here all night and luxuriate in this fullness, content to just enjoy the warmth of having Isabella wrapped in her and around her. Isabella, too, seems content to just enjoy the moment, lying still as she cradles Yukari's body with her own, tranquilly waiting for George's next command.

Soon, George returns from rummaging through his bag of tricks. In his hand, he holds a bottle of clear, artificial lubricant. Opening the bottle, he smears a generous portion over his own, hard length before turning his attention to Isabella and using his fingers to prepare her for the coming intrusion.

Isabella gasps at the contact, trying to arch herself into his hand, but he firmly holds her still as he gently massages her opening. "It has been a long while since we've done this, Isabella. I was going to offer you the opportunity to decline, but I see that you are more than eager to come together with me once again," George says with a soft chuckle. "I promise I will make both of you feel so good, you will feel like you will die from so much pleasure."

After wiping his hands on the extra towel he had brought, George positions himself behind Isabella, the tip of his erection prodding against her opening as he continues to hold her firmly in place.

"Please," she moans, burying her face in Yukari's shoulder. Upon hearing that pleading moan, George relents and slowly sinks into her in one long thrust. Yukari places soft kisses on Isabella's neck and shoulder and George traces light circles on her back while she adjusts to the intrusion.

Once her breathing has calmed, George pulls her hips back, causing him to press even more deeply inside of her while simultaneously drawing her almost completely out of Yukari. Then he slowly draws himself back before thrusting into her once more, pushing her back down into Yukari in the same motion. On each forward thrust, Isabella's chest grazes against the nipples of Yukari's breasts, and her pelvis grinds against Yukari's center of pleasure just as George presses strongly against the throbbing pleasure point buried deep inside of Isabella, causing them to both moan in unison, as if he were making love to only one woman instead of two. In this way, he sets the rhythm of their lovemaking, causing them to function like a well-oiled machine, pulsing in a steadily increasing tempo as George moves the pace from achingly slow to harsh and pounding.

Yukari is the first to break, pulling strongly against her bonds as she arches her back and bucks against Isabella, her internal muscles spasming in wave after wave of ecstasy. Isabella is soon to follow, Yukari's contractions pulling her release from her in a gentle sigh, her body seeming to melt into Yukari's as she flows inside of her.

George is the last to let go, maintaining his iron-clad control until both his women are lying sated beneath him. It is only then that he allows himself to let go, giving several more powerful thrusts before flying into that painful, euphoric high where he has no control and is utterly vulnerable as his own release spills inside of Isabella.

For several long moments, they all lay there in a tangled, satiated heap, but George can hear Yukari's labored breaths, and he knows that as soon as the euphoria wears off, she will start to find the weight of two bodies on top of her a bit too much to bear. With a sigh, he pushes himself up to all fours and languidly reaches for his extra towel. He methodically cleans himself off before turning his attention to Isabella. He takes his time with her, allowing sensuality to take priority over efficiency as he tenderly clears away any sticky remnants from her backside.

Once he is certain that they are both clean of any artificial lubricant, he gently pulls her off of Yukari and turns her on her back.

"I did not know such pleasure was possible," Isabella murmurs, staring up at George with dreamy eyes.

"It's not over yet," he says huskily, giving her a searing kiss before he lowers his mouth to complete the more pleasurable part of the clean-up task. Kissing and sucking, he licks away every remnant of their combined releases from her softened shaft. Even though her body is spent, Isabella cannot help but shudder with tiny tremors of pleasure as George attends to cleaning her overly sensitized organ.

"Please…you must stop…or I truly will die from this pleasure!" she gasps.

George lets out a deep chuckle. "Then I suppose I shall have to attend to our lovely Yukari instead…would you care to help me?"

Isabella lets a languid smile creep over her face as she turns to look at Yukari's prone form. "It seems you have already killed poor Yukari…the pleasure must have been too much for her," Isabella croons as she strokes the side of the girl's face. Yukari had passed out cold from the overwhelming sensations George had elicited from her relatively inexperienced body.

"She only sleeps…a kiss from her Prince Charming will wake her." With a cat-like grin, he allows his face to descend to her center and kisses her deeply on her lower lips, his tongue swirling in circles as he works to clean her off as well.

Yukari wakes with a gasp, her hips bucking unconsciously into George's face. As George continues his ministrations, Isabella works to finally free Yukari from her bonds. She starts with her feet, placing a soft kiss on each ankle before releasing it from the leather cuff. As soon as Yukari's legs are free, they immediately spread even wider apart to allow George better access. Then Isabella releases Yukari's wrists, kissing the red marks on them tenderly and then kissing the tears that stream down Yukari's face as she sobs for joy at finally being free.

Her arms wrap around Isabella, and she clings to her desperately, but soon her sobs give way to startled cries of pleasure as George continues his kisses. Isabella's lips descend onto Yukari's mouth, capturing her moan as all of her fear and frustration at being bound to the bed for so long is soothed away by another shuddering orgasm.

When she finally regains her senses, Yukari is cradled between her two lovers, both of them absently stroking and kissing whatever piece of flesh they can find while they wait for her to say something.

"You know," she says with a mischievous grin, "now that I've experienced you both, I don't know if I can ever go back to having just one."

"Who says you have to?" George asks, his eyes full of the seductive promise of many more nights of pleasure to come.

"Yes," Isabella replies. "Come to Paris with us, and you will never have to choose…and none of us will ever have to feel empty ever again."

"Us?" George and Yukari ask at the same time.

Isabella gives them both a coy smile. "You didn't think I could possibly go on without George by my side, did you? He is my oldest and truest friend. He put to sleep Yamamoto Daisuke and brought Isabella to life. For that alone, I will love him forever. Where he goes, I must follow, even if it is to the ends of the Earth. I must support him in whatever life he chooses, because he supported me when no one else would. To do any less would besmirch the love and gratitude I feel."

"Isabella…" George whispers, his hand clutching hers as his eyes shine with unshed tears.

Yukari stares at the two of them, her heart longing for the depth of love she sees reflected in their eyes. Eventually, they both turn to look at her, and she knows that all she has to do is reach out and grab it, and that love can be hers as well. Slowly, she extends her hand and places it on top of theirs.

"Where George goes, I too will follow. After all, he is responsible for bringing me to life as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This is the last chapter, folks. It's really more of an epilogue of sorts, similar to the one given in the actual series.

* * *

**10 Years Later**

Yukari wakes up with a start, clutching the bed sheet to her chest like a security blanket. What an awful dream she had been having. Instead of following her lovers to Paris and modeling George's clothes until his designs rapidly rose to fame, she had clung to her second-rate modeling career in Japan, allowing George and Isabella to struggle desperately to create a name for themselves without a face to bring their creations to life.

The results were not tragic in the typical sense of the word. Although working separately made the process take years and years longer, their individual brilliance could not be stifled, and they each did make a name for themselves. The tragedy was in the loss of what might have been. They only scraped by when they should have outshone all others. They only survived when they should have thrived. Together, they were more than the sum of their parts. They were never meant to go on separately. That was the tragedy…trying to live full lives with only part of a soul.

To an outsider, the Yukari of the dream might seem perfectly happy. She had had a moderately successful modeling career; she was engaged to her high school sweetheart, and they had romantic plans to visit America for their honeymoon. But the happiness was a lie. In truth, she was nothing but an aging model who had given up true greatness for fear of taking that last step outside her comfort zone even after she had come so far. Now she was living a safe life with a safe fiancé, and the only time she truly shined was when she put on one of the dresses left for her by her dear George and remembered what could have been.

Tears stream down Yukari's face as she thinks of how horrible it would be to have lived the life of her dream…no…of her nightmare. Staring down at the sleeping figures of her two lovers, she lets the warmth of their presence soothe her frazzled nerves. Glancing at her ring finger, a small smile flits across her face. She does not don some store-bought, factory-manufactured piece of metal and stone that is supposed to pass as a token of everlasting love. She still wears the first ring George ever made for her, the delicate butterfly spun out of bead and string. It is the only one of its kind, and she loves it desperately despite the fact that George could make her something just as beautiful and much less fragile, should she ask.

She wears it whenever she can, as a testament to their love. No, it is not an engagement ring. Yukari has decided never to marry, because marriage would mean that she had to choose between George and Isabella, and she could never let one of them feel cut out like that. She wears the ring because George made it for her, and she wears the matching necklace because Isabella had crafted it herself, finishing it with love even though they had not been able to use it in that high school fashion show from so long ago. They teased her about it, saying that she didn't need to wear their jewelry to prove she loves them, but she adores the ring and necklace all the same.

With a sigh, Yukari looks at the clock. It's 6:00 a.m., and she really should try to get a few more hours of sleep. After all, today is the day they would "conquer America," as George would say. Years ago, they had stepped onto the American scene when George had designed the costumes for the entire cast of a Broadway musical, but that was nothing compared to this. Today, for the first time ever, they would be showing George's clothing on the same runway as some of the most well known models and designers in the United States. In twenty-four hours time, they would truly have gained world-wide renown.

Snuggling back in between George and Isabella, Yukari forces herself to relax, willing the unsettling images from her dream out of her mind as she thinks of how she will proudly be displaying George's most brilliant creations later on that day.

After all, how could some dream compare to this?

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this story and didn't find it too confusing. I actually struggled with deciding on how to refer to Isabella (as a "he" or a "she"). But it really seems to me that she is more than just a cross-dresser. Her character seemed more like someone who is transgender, so even though her body is male, I decided to still refer to her with feminine pronouns. I hope that made sense to people! 


End file.
